


Handcuffed Duo

by DramaBoy



Series: Malec Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Ships It, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, POV Alec, POV Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Work Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaBoy/pseuds/DramaBoy
Summary: “Okay, but how are we going to do this?”Magnus smirked, “You’ll get naked and I’ll try not to take a peek.”I gulped, “Okay.”____In which Isabelle ships Magnus and Alec and decides to handcuff the pair together for 24 hours.





	Handcuffed Duo

Working at Buzzfeed wasn’t my idea. After I graduated college, having a bachelors in writing and journalism my dreams were being a top reporter, going across the nation getting the top stories of the country- in fact going across the world from country to country reporting, investigating and journaling was my biggest dream and where my heart wanted to go. That’s where I felt needed, and where I could make the most difference in the world. 

The universe wasn’t in my favour of making my dreams come true apparently. After applying to newspaper, after newspaper, to even applying on newer companies, they all shut me down. Telling me I wasn’t experienced enough. Then one day my brother Jace and sister Isabelle told me about there being an opening at their work- which has brought me to where I am today.

Sitting in a white chair, with a mac computer and small puppy figurines on a desk, writing hit articles for the LGBT section at Buzzfeed. Some of my best work and most hits include, “How to know if he’s gay.” and, “How to avoid Dick Pics on Grindr.” I really didn’t believe that I, Alec Gideon Lightwood would be sitting here today at this company. I truly believed I hit rock bottom. 

I was obviously mistaken. Isabelle came up to me one day with all smiles and excitement. Waving her arms around as she sat beside me, giving me the puppy dog eyes. That’s when I knew what she was about to say was a mistake. 

“Will you be in a video of mine?” Isabelle worked on the Science section of buzzfeed, so I knew it had something to do with science.

“What is it about?” I asked, typing away at my newest article about “Having a Gaydar.” 

“Handcuffed to Magnus Bane for twenty four hours.” 

I stopped typing, looked up and slowly turned my body towards her. “What?” My eyes go wide. Magnus Bane? Magnus the guy who I have been crushing on since I’ve been at this company. Magnus, the man who I can’t even have a conversation without blushing and stuttering. Magnus, the man who everyone loves. Magnus, who totally wouldn’t have feelings for me. Magnus, who is the most beautiful man ever. Magnus, who is the sweetest, kindest person I know. 

“Before you say no, Magnus already agreed to work with you and you’re the only person I know who would even consider doing this.” She said, taking off her black glasses and cleaning them with the end of her shirt. 

“How is this science?” She put her glasses back on.

Izzy sighed, “To see how two humans will react not having the ability to use one arm for twenty four hours, and how they cope in their daily lives with a person by them at all times. Listen, will you do this for me? Please?” 

I looked at her and considered my options. Did Izzy ask Magnus and me because she ships us? Maybe. Did I have a small crush on Magnus? Maybe. Would this be incredibly awkward and uncomfortable? Probably. 

I looked at her, “Fine. When do we start?” I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to this. 

“Right now actually.” Isabelle stood up and beckoned for me to come with her. I turn my computer off and follow her. 

We walk into the Buzzfeed lounge, which is a bunch of overly soft couches and overly fluffy and super colourful throw pillows; and there sitting in the middle of the purple couch is Magnus Bane, with one arm over the side of the edge, the other on his lap. I practically drool in my mouth as I see him wearing a dark purple shirt with a plunging neckline, that is extremely form fitting, with a pair of skintight leather pants. He has his usual daily dose of glitter on himself and in his hair, which is spiked up, the tips of his hair are dyed the colours of the Bisexual flag: blue, purple and pink. 

As always he looks on point and exceptional with his glorious eye makeup and painted finger nails- which is currently painted a hot pink. 

“You okay there Alexander?” I hear Magnus pulling me out of my thoughts, not realizing I was full blown staring at him without saying a peep. 

“Oh uhm yeah I’m good. Hey Magnus,” I say sitting down beside him. Rubbing my hands nervously on my jeans.

“Alright fellas! Ready?” Isabelle asks excitedly, grabbing the camera and tripod and setting it up in front of us. Magnus nods glancing at me as I slowly nod. As Isabelle setup the camera, Magnus leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

“If you feel uncomfortable, you can say no, it’s okay. I won’t feel hurt.” He took my shaking hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand, calming me down. 

I looked into his dark brown eyes and saw his worry. Taking a deep breath I replied, “It’s okay, I’ll be good.” I give a small smile. Even though I was freaking the heck out on the inside. To be honest I was secretly looking forward to be spending an entire day with him by my side, it just made me nervous because well- I can hardly act normal when I’m around him at work, how on earth am I supposed to act cool when we’re sleeping, or eating or- my stomach dropped. Oh my Angel. How are we going to take showers. 

“Okay! I’m going to start recording, ready?” I look down at our hands, our fingers still interlocked. 

“Ready Isabelle.” Magnus said, smiling. 

“Alright, and it’s recording.” Isabelle talked from behind the camera. “Introduce yourselves.”

“I’m Magnus Bane.” 

“I’m Alec Lightwood.” 

We say in unison, “And we are going to be handcuffed for twenty four hours.” Magnus smiles at the camera, I smile and look at Magnus. 

“How long have you two known each other?” Izzy asked.

“We’ve known each other for two years, since I started working here.” 

“What are your thoughts on how this is going to go?”

Magnus spoke first, “I think this is going to go really well, I know Alexander well and we seem to get along, so hopefully that won’t go away when we’re by each other’s side.” He laughs. 

“Alrighty, here we go!” Isabelle comes around the camera, and grabs a pair of metal handcuffs from her back pocket and comes up behind the couch. “Aww you two are holding hands, starting early I see!” I blush looking down. Isabelle unlocks the handcuffs and puts one on each of our wrists. Our hands still interlocked together. 

“Your twenty four hours starts now!” 

****

“Whose apartment should we sleep at?” Magnus asks as we stand by his desk, as he- or well I guess we pack up his stuff to go home. It’s six o’clock and everyone else has long gone for the long weekend. I stare at him, I didn’t even think about that.

“Uhm, yours?” I ask, shuffling with my bag on my left shoulder. 

“Sounds good, you can finally meet Chairman Meow.” I smile, what a punny name. 

Walking out of the building, we were hit by the biggest heat wave. It was so much better and cooler in the building. “So are we going to walk to your apartment?” I ask as we start walking down the street. 

“Why not? We can freak out as many people as possible on the way home. People will think we’re either really kinky or really crazy.” Magnus says laughing.

“Or a mix of both.” 

“A mix is good.” 

***

“Okay so, should we order pizza, chinese or?” Magnus asks, filing through his takeout drawer in his kitchen. I look around the apartment, it’s beautiful hardwood floors, glass walls that look out New York City, watching the sunset go down at this height is truly beautiful. Chairman jumped onto the counter staring at me with a head tilt, not used to seeing me in Magnus’s apartment. In all my years I never would have ever guessed that I’d be sitting in his apartment, handcuffed to him. I mean I did imagine being handcuffed but not in this type of situation. 

“I can cook? I mean only if you want.” I suggested quietly. 

“You can cook?” Magnus stopped going through the drawer and looked up at me. 

I rub the back of my neck, “Yeah my mom loved to cook so she taught me everything she knew. She tried to do the same for Isabelle- but between you and I, she can’t cook to save her life.” 

Magnus laughed, “I would love for you to cook,” he tugged on the handcuffs for me to follow him to the fridge. “But I don’t have much in stock,” he opened his fridge, revealing some ground beef, and a few vegetables.

“What about pasta? Do you have some noodles we could do a good meal with all that you have in the fridge?” Magnus looked up at me and smiled.

“That sounds fantastic darling.” 

I grab all the ingredients that we would need and set them on the counter, Magnus tugs me along and we reach for all the pots, cutting boards and tools we’ll need to make this happen. 

“Are you left handed or right handed?” I ask looking down as my dominate hand was handcuffed to Magnus. 

“I’m right handed.” He said waving his free hand at me.

“Good okay, you can do all the chopping and I can do all the cooking.” I say trying to work around him.

Making dinner was easier than I thought it would be. We worked together, as a team, as one. It was so easy to work with Magnus, he flowed so easily with his hands, we stepped together and used our hands together, looking up at each other and smiling. 

“Hey Magnus try thi-” Just as I was reaching over to get him to taste the sauce, I accidentally bumped into the wine bottle, causing the bottle to spill all over my shirt, pants and feet. “Oh my Angel I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that I can buy you another bottle.”

Magnus laughed, “You’re so cute when you fumble, it’s only a bottle don’t worry.” Magnus reached over and grabbed a roll of paper towel and a washcloth and cleaned the mess and floor. 

“You need to take a shower though.” Magnus said looking at me.

“Oh uhm I forgot to bring some clothes.”

“You can use mine.”

“Okay, but how are we going to do this?” 

Magnus smirked, “You’ll get naked and I’ll try not to take a peek.” 

I gulped, “Okay.” 

***

I thought taking off my clothes with the handcuffs were difficult, but being in a glass shower with Magnus on the other side, his back to me was even harder. 

“You’re not looking right?” I ask over the water.

“Sadly, I’m not darling.” I blush. 

Finally finishing up in the shower, not smelling like wine anymore I stop the water and peak my head out through the door. Looking for the towel, then I saw it- on the other side of the room. 

“Uhm Magnus, we need to walk over to get the towel.” I could practically hear Magnus smirking. 

“Okay cutie, lets go.” 

I get out of the shower, holding my spare hand over my crotch, trying to not flash him but that was tough. Just as we were about half way across the room, my wet foot slipped on the tile floor and I fell on my ass on the cold tile, bringing Magnus with me on top of me. 

“Oh my, uhm I’m so sorry I uh,” I felt my face heat up, looking up at Magnus, lying fully clothed on my wet naked body. 

“Trust me love, you don’t have to apologize for this position. Alright, let’s get up and get you dry.” Magnus got off me and turned his head in the opposite direction, giving me the most privacy I could receive in this situation. I try to pretend that Magnus didn’t see anything that he wasn’t supposed to see. 

After getting up and reaching for the towel and drying myself off I was only able to get on a pair of underwear and sweatpants- trying to put on a shirt was to hard. “It’s okay if I just stay without a shirt right?” I ask, as Magnus turns back around. 

Magnus looks back at my torso, staring with his jaw slightly open, as little bits of water were still trailing down my chest. I cough. Magnus blinks, smiles and makes eye contact with me, “Alright I’m back.”

I laugh, “Let’s finish dinner.” 

****

“Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Do you have a crush on anyone at work?” Magnus asks, looking down into his glass of wine, sitting beside me on the couch. Our tummies full of pasta, now our hands full with wine. There was enough wine in the bottle to give us two cups each. 

I look at him and blush, “Uhm, I do.” I run my fingers through my hair, still damp from my shower earlier.

I see his face falter slightly, “Who is it?”  
“Nope. My turn. Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare, Darling.” 

I sit and think. What would be a good dare…

“I dare you to dance.” 

He raises an eyebrow, “To dance, you have to come up with me.”

I smile into my glass, “Yeah, I know.” 

Magnus gets up and puts his wine down on the table, I follow suit and we stand in the middle of his living room. He claps his hands together and the stereo turns on, playing a song. 

“May I have this dance Alexander?” He reaches out a hand, and I take it. He puts one hand on my waist and the other is in my hand. We start swaying before I realize what song is playing. 

“War of hearts by Ruelle? Nice choice.” Magnus smiles at me. 

“It’s one of my favourite songs honestly.” I nod. 

Magnus pulls me in closer toward him, pressing us flush against each other. My heart starts beating out of control, feeling the amount of contact, feeling the heat of his skin radiate through his clothing. My naked torso feeling the rough material of his clothes, mixed with the heat of his skin caused many thoughts of what could happen in the bedroom popped into my head. Heat traveled south. His hair tickled my face as he leaned on me, resting his head on my shoulder, I feel his breath on my collarbone, which sent shivers down my spine. 

“Are you cold?” He mumbles,

“No,” 

There is a pleasant silence between the two of us, no tension, nothing awkward just comfortable silence. I was surprised at myself, I thought I’d be a stuttery, blushy mess but I felt comfortable being with him, I felt relaxed like I could be myself openly and calmly. 

“Truth or Dare?” Magnus asks.

“Truth.” 

“The person you like? Is it me?” 

I stop dancing, and put my fingers underneath his chin, pushing his face to look me in the eyes. I glance down at his lips. “Yes.” I lean down and press my mouth on his lips, kissing him gently. Lifting my face away from his to make sure it was alright, Magnus looks at me and immediately grabs my face and kisses me passionately. 

Working at Buzzfeed was the best thing I could have ever done.


End file.
